The University of Oklahoma Health Sciences Center (OUHSC) has maintained a baboon (Papio hamadryas spp.) breeding and research program for over 40 years. During that time, the program has grown from a small, single department operation to a nationally-recognized program supporting research conducted by investigators in three colleges of OUHSC., several nonprofit research institutions and teaching hospitals within the state of Oklahoma, and at least 10 academic medical centers located throughout the United States. Because baboons are considered a suitable animal model for many diseases and conditions in human health research, there is a growing need for more baboon subjects. Currently, availability of baboons is limited due to restrictions on importation from the wild and the relative under- representation of baboons in primate breeding centers in the U.S. The projected need for baboon subjects in the coming years far exceeds the number now available and space for housing large breeding groups is very limited. To expand and enhance the OUHSC baboon breeding program, we have proposed to develop the OUHSC Baboon Resource Center. The Center will better establish OUHSC as a reliable resource of physically and behaviorally healthy baboon subjects for use in biomedical and behavioral research for investigators nationwide. As part of our plan to expand the holding capacity for the OUHSC Baboon Resource Center, we propose to construct a new breeding and study facility to be located on 27 acres of the 7,000 acre USDA Grazinglands Research Station near El Reno, Oklahoma (approximately 30 miles west of OUHSC). In the new facility, we will create a more naturalistic environment for the baboon subjects; baboons are naturally suited to living in areas with ample space, complex surroundings, in large multi-male, multi-female social groups. Therefore, the new facility will not only allow increased space to house more baboons, but should also provide a setting conducive to improve reproductive and social activity. It is for this facility that we request matching funds in this NIH Extramural Research Facilities Construction Grant application.